The Birds
by thatbadwhisperyouhear
Summary: What if Scott had a sister? Kennedy McCall is slowly falling in love with Stiles. Stiles doesn't figure this out till later, but what if Kennedy gets bit too? How will this effect their love? Follow them in there story of love.
1. Scott's Inhaler

_Can't you see? It won't mean a thing to me._

**-Kennedy:**

The sky was dark only blackness surrounded us...and of course the trees. If you look deep into the distance then you could see a little bit of fog fading, Scott and Stiles were blabbing about something that I didn't bother to listen to. Only thing that was important to me was when I can get back into my warm bed, but I don't like to stay home by myself alone when its dark outside. Its not that i was scared or anything I mean I have Scott...even though he is kinda slow but thats my brother.

"Where could that thing be?" Scott asked looking around himself.

Leaning up against the tree I watched as they both digged through the leaves looking for his inhaler.

"Aren't you going to help?" Scott asked looking up at me.

Shrugging I said, "_You _lost it, soo _you _look for it."

Scott glared at me and went back into digging in through the leaves, I smiled and just continued to pick my nails.

The woods was a nice place if you asked me, I'd always come here when I'm upset over anything or when I'm basically overthinking about something.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "Its gone man. I give up!"

Scott ran his hand through his dark hair, "It can't be gone. That thing costs 80 bucks!"

Standing next to him now I patted his shoulder smiling up at him, yeah I was only 5'3 I was short compared to everybody.

"Bro its gone. Oh, moms gonna kill you." I said smiling

It was my job as the younger sister to bug him and to make situations like this worse. Scott glared at me, "You're not helping Kennedy."

Looking around the woods I said, "You coming out to the woods when the sun is going down isn't a smart idea Scott. Just come back in the morning."

Scott ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Not that this isn't instresting or anything..but uh my dad just called and said I need to be home. So it wouldn't suprise me if I'm getting grounded again." Stiles replied holding his phone in his right hand.

"Plus its kinda cold out here," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

Scott didn't look to pleased that we had to leave now, his ass would just have to get over it.

Stiles patted his shoulder as he started to exit the woods, I was right behind him. Then i realized that Scott wasn't behind us, and I looked at him.

"Scott come on, we need to get home now!" I said annoyed

"You go home Ken, I'm going to stay here for a little bit." He replied still digging through some leaves

Throwing my hands up in the sky I turned back around and stood next to Stiles.

"Alright stay your ass here. Don't come home if you have rabbies!" I yelled

As Stiles walked me home it was quiet, my heartbeat fluttered each time his arm brushed against mine. Looking at him underneath the moonlight his pale face lightened up more, watching the curve of his lips it made me think how would they feel if they were against mine?

"Do you think we should've left him there?" I asked my hands in the pockets of my Dr. Pepper PJ pants.

Stiles licked his lips as he stopped walking, "He's a smart guy...slow...but he's smart. He'll be fine. Night Ken."

Nodding I stood on my porch and took one look at him, "Stiles you're forgetting something."

Stiles turned his head to look at me with his eyebrow raised, "What can I possibly be forgetting?"

Stepping down my steps I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, his hands hugged my waist.

"Ohh. Why didn't you just say something?" He asked with a goofy smile on his voice

Pushing him playfully I rolled my eyes, "I just did. Night."

And I ran up my steps closing the door leaning up against it. My heart really needed to control itself when I was around Stiles.

Staring at the clock it read 11:15PM, mom would be home at 12AM...Scott better make it home quick.


	2. I Wanna Know Your Secret

**Thanks guys for the reviews, Love them alot ! I had to go and watch the second episode, just to make sure I knew what I was going to be typing for this chapter! ; ) Next update needs to be add least (+3) soo till then just enjoy this ! -thatbadwhisperyouhear**

**Playlist: The weeknd- Lonely star**

**Kleerup feat. Lykke Li- Until we bleed**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kennedy-**

I was sitting on the bench watching as Jackson pushed my brother down to the ground, he said something to my brother as he laid down on the floor. Jackson then looked up at me at me as I sat on the bench. He blew me a kiss with his lips, and I stuck my middle finger up at him as I watched Scott get off of the floor. Clapping my hands, I cheered for my brother and paid close attention this time, because if Jackson hits my brother _one _more time I'm coming down there to beat his ass. Scott bent over in pain as the couch nagged my brother, it was making me heated too just watching as he got smart with Scott.

"Yes, Coach." Scott said with more tone to his voice.

The coach got in his face, "Then do it, again."

Turning my head I watched as Scott ran back over to the other players to get back in poistion.

"McCall's going to do it again!" The couch yelled

Jackson leaned over again and waited for Scott, I secretly wanted Scott to hurt him. Scott ran right in Jackson and sent him flying on the floor, Jackson held onto his arm in pain. I stood up from my seat cheering, and clapping. A few people looked at me, and I sat back down and hid behind my dark brown hair. Looking up again, Stiles was leaning over Scott...and I frowned wondering what the hell was going on with my brother.

Climbing down the steps I started to run after Stiles and Scott as they disappeared into the boys locker room, but before I could even get in father. A figure appeared in front of me, dark brown hair, oval shaped face, bright green eyes. Derek Hale stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets, "You don't want to go in there."

Glaring at him I put my hand on my hip, "Uh..excuse me? I'm going to see what the hell is wrong with my brother. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Derek smirked at me, I mean he was really cute but he wasn't my type. More of my cousin Jasmine's type, but he jus stared at me.

"Like I said, you don't want to go in there." He said to me and then walked away from me.

Watching him I debated on what to do, Knowing me I always do the opposite of what people tell me to do.

Later that night I kept watching Scott in the house, he went straight upstairs to his room. Dropping my bag, I walked into the kitchen to get me a bottle of water and made my way upstairs. My mother stood in his door way, "Hey, I have a late shift again for me. But I am taking saturday off to see your first game."

Listening to Scott's muffled response, "Mom, you can't."

"I can and I will." She said her dark hair moving into his room.

Sliding against the wall It felt like I was a ninja as I listened in on there conversation.

My mother pointed out the obvious things, she said Scott eyes looking funny and he lied. I knew when he was lying, it was easy with Scott because he didn't look you in the eyes. He didn't take that after me, I could lie easily...

When mom asked him about the drugs thing I started cracking up but I covered my mouth to try and stay quiet.

"Right now?" He asked

My eyes widened at his response, man I wished I had my Nikon camera to record this right now.

After they finished talking and she went down the other hallway, I walked into his room.

His eyes were closed, and I plopped down on his bed and slammed my hand on his face.

Scott jumped up and looked at me glaring, "What was that for?"

Smiling I said, "I wanted to wake you up."

Scott rubbed his face, "And a simple, wake up Scott you couldn't do?"

Shrugging I stared into his eyes, Scott kept a frown on his face.

"You're so weird Ken." He said moving away from me.

Resting my hands on my hips I stared at him, "Are you going to tell me your secret."

His eyes began to wonder as if something else was so important, "What secret?"

Shaking my head, "Scott...I know you and Stiles are hiding something. And I want to know what it is."

Scott sighed, "I don't have anything to hide."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you send Jackson flying today?" I questioned turning my eyes into slits

Scott opened his mouth but nothing came out, then he finally came up with some excuse.

"I-I...he made me angry." Scott said shrugging

"Okay," I started walking around his room, "Then explain why you almost broke the cabin because you broke your favorite mug, yesterday morning."

Scott threw his hands up in the air, "Kennedy! Enough with the questions! If I had a secret it wouldn't be any of your business anyway! Can you please leave?" He yelled fed up pointing to his door. Walking to the door I looked back at him, "Thats fine. I _will _find out."

And I left his room, and I heard him mumble: "No you won't."

The next day school breezed by like that without me paying attention, I don't even know how I pass classes. Maybe because I know how to handle my teachers? When I arrived home I saw Scott and Stiles getting in his jeep. Frowing I followed them getting in my black Ford Explorer, speeding but slowing down when I realized I was getting to the close. "The hospital?" I whispered and parked my car on the other side of the hospital, but not to far because I had to follow them.

Stiles green plaid shirt stuck out the most so I pushed some people out of my way to keep my eye on him, Scott disappear behind a door. Leaning on the corner of the wall I watched Stiles as he tried to spit game to that stuck up bitch Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me but, u-um I sit behind you in biology" He breathed

Poking my head out I watched her reaction she just kept twisiting her stupid strawberry blonde hair.

Stiles continued, "Anyways...I just thought we had this connection..

Blocking out the rest of the conversation the only thing that stuck out was

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out..together.."

Glaring she said, "Hold on one second..Yeah I didn't get anything that she just said."

Then he turned the corner picking up a mag, and plopped down on a seat and I looked at him with my hand rested on my arm.

"U-Uh Kennedy what are you doing here?" He asked suprised

Leaning down in the chair I looked at him, "Nothing. Just hanging.."

Stiles just gave me a look, "You didn't hear that did you?" He pointed back to Lydia

Smiling I nodded, "Oh, yeah. I heard it, and I still don't like the bitch. Why do you waste your time on her?"

Stiles smiled, "Because she's just so pretty..and hot."

Rolling my eyes, "You don't need her." I said honestly.

Stiles looked up at the celing and then looked back at me, "Well I need somebody."

Swallowing I looked away from him..kinda hurt...but I didn't say anything.

"Where's Scott?" I asked

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles watched as Lydia kissed Jackson, and Scott snatched the menstrual cycle book away from his hands and started talking...I listened.

I told Stiles that I had to use the bathroom, but I actually heard the whole thing..why did they need a shovel? Why are they even talking to Derek Hale?

If they were going to see Derek Hale, I was going to see Derek Hale.

For awhile I watched as the digged through the dirt, then I decided to suprise them.

"Hi, guys!" I yelled

They both turned and looked at me:

"Kennedy, what are you doing here?" Scott yelled

I shrugged and started twisting my body around, "You know just hanging around..."

Stiles smiled, "Well would you like to help dig?"

Scott slapped the back of his head and grabbed my forearm pulling out into the distance, "You need to be at home, not here."

Looking at his eyes I said, "No! Why do I have to be at home, and you get to be out doing all the fun stuff? What is this damn secret?"

My eyes were different from his, his eyes were like my moms. And I had eyes like our dad's, greenish brown with a hint of gray when the light hits them.

"Look if I told you...you wouldn't believe me. Trust me." He said looking down at me.

I only stood 5'3 shorter then all the other girls at the school, well i saw one girl who was 4`9 but nobody else.

"Try me," I challenge looking at him in his eyes.

"Just go home, later." He said

Smiling I raised an eyebrow, "You promise?"

Scott held out his pinky finger sighing, I linked my tiny pinky with his large pinky.

"Promise." He replied

Jumping up and down I clapped my hands and then Stiles turned and looked at me, and I stopped jumping and placed my hand on the back of my neck. Throwing my hood up on my head I tried to block out the cold. "Um..I'll see you later Stiles."

He waved giving me a grin, gosh he so freaking cute. Giving Scott one more look I went back into the woods, my jeans hitting the the throns and branches. Smacking them out the way it started to rain.

The Weeknd's new mixtape flashed through my ears: Lonely star

His songs were always so damn long but he was my favorite artist, and my IPod flew out of my hand.

"What the hell?" I said looking around

Looking down at the dark ground I couldn't really see it, running my fingers through the rough dirt. The wrist of my hoodie moved up and I saw a dark figure's fang pressed into the skin of my wrist. My eyes widen, my heartbeat increased and I let out a painful scream so loud. My body fell to the ground, holding my wrist I looked at the damage it looked really bad and it made me scream some more. It felt like I was going to fucking die, I could really use a cigarette right about now...My thoughts soon returned back to the pain. The ran didn't even make it any better, but I saw the figure run off into the forrest.

What felt like hours, Scott and Stiles stood in front of me.

"Oh, man." Stiles said staring at my bite running his fingers through his hair.

Scott leaned down next to me and looked at me with sadness, "No!"

He pounded his fist into the ground, I wanted to tell him I was dying but I could hardle move, talk, or breathe.

"I'm sorry, Kennedy." He whispered moving my bangs from my face.

Sighing I started to close my eyes.

"She's got the bite, Scott. What are we going to do?" Stiles voice stuck out into my head.

My sight was covered with complete darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 :) OOHHH KENNEDY GOT BIT, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**IF YOU WANT TO WATCH EPISODE TWO THEN HERE: .**

**NOTICE I DIDNT TYPE THE WHOLE CHAPTER, IT IS 3.34AM AND I HAVE TO GET UP 11 -_- TILL NEXT TIME LOVESS ! **


	3. SheWolf

**Dear readers, your support means alot! Lol, keep em coming so I can make you guys happy! ; )**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I've been doing this too long ._

**Kennedy-**

The next day couple of days I've been dead to the world...I didn't understand...I was a wolf? Personally I thought it was funny so I just laughed it off and I didn't believe Scott Or Stiles. But Once Stiles brought up about Jackson grabbing my ass yesterday, my gray painted nails turned into claws, my vision turned red, and my body had this burning pain that went through my body. And It felt like I was going to kill Stiles, in that matter of seconds...he wasn't Stiles anymore...he was prey. Before I could even tear his skin off of his body my body was knocked into the expensive ugly ass lamp that my grandmother brought for mom one christimas. That was a stupid move because that just made me even angrier, Scott had to hold me down and practically yell at me to get a grip. Did I tell Stiles, sorry? Well..I kinda forced it out but you never really say sorry if you don't mean it right?

Anyways today was a thursday and I was going to go to school late, I had to pratically argue with my mom to let me stay home. I wasn't a morning person either, so I almost told her to fuck off...but I had to bite my tongue. Looking at the clock it read 12:45PM, no point on going to school now. Reaching my foot up I rammed it right into the 5th punching bag making the chain break. Smiling I moved onto the other punching bag and started punching, upper cutting, ducking, and punching from the sides. Thinking I got to excited, my claws cut into my skin. "Shit." I mumbled looking at the damage. The bleeding cut slowly started to fade, and I stared at it amazed.

"I've seen you've been finding a way to control yourself. You're actually smarter then your dumb ass brother, Scott." A voice said

Turning around fast I glared at the person, it was just Derek. Rolling my eyes I turned back around and started punching he came over to my side and watched me for a little bit as I aimed for the punching bag. Suddenly the punching bag went flying into my mom's garden, rasing an eyebrow I looked at Derek.

"That's how you fight. You need to put more force into your hits."

Resting my hands on my hips I started to feel heat rushing through my body, taking a deep breath I rested my pointer finger and my thumb on the bridge of my nose.

"Haven't you seen the last 5 punching bags, I broke the chains to that shit?" I said pointing at the punching bags.

Derek's eyes traveled to the damaged Punching bags on the ground, "Thats good...for a newbie."

Turning my eyes into slits I started to get pissed, "First of all you don't know who you're fucking with. And second I don't like that fact that everytime Scott or I am somewhere your ass always has to be there!" I screamed in his face.

Derek looked at me as if it didn't phase him he licked his lips, "Are you done yet?"

Crossing my arms I nodded, "Yeah I'm done. Now get out."

Derek rised an eyebrow, "You really are different from McCall."

Nodding my head I rolled my eyes, "You said that twice already. Of course i'm different from Scott, hes nice. I'm not."

Derek smirked and looked at me, "You're young and you have a temper. Use it on me."

Raising an eyebrow I smirked, "_You _want _me _a 5'3 15 year old girl to _hit _you?" I asked just making sure.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, hit me."

Smiling I raised my fist, "Alright."

And right when I aimed for his cute little face, he grabbed my fist in his, his eyes locked with mine.

"First rule, never let the enemy know your exact move." He replied

Snatching my hand back I looked at it, "Alright, Damn. Your grip hurts, dude."

He smiled at me, "Come at me again."

Giving him a evil look I moved from in front of him to behind him and rested my hand on his shoulder and he flipped me on my back. Gasping I didn't wait to catch my breath, his arm was still on my wrist as I looked up at him. The next move I didn't even realize I had it in me, my legs were around his neck and I sent him flying into a plant that was nicely planted in a pot. Derek looked at me and gave me the thumbs up, and I smiled brightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From a mile away I heard Scott's bike rolling down the pavement, Sitting in the corner of the animal shelter; I continued to write whatever it was that I was supposed to be writing when the door opened.

"You're three mins, late." The vet said

Contining to write with my feather pen, I looked up when Scott replied.

"I know, sorry." He said and gave me a look.

Grinning I waved at him.

"Scott, I guarantee your one of the least kids in this town that slacks off, that I know," The vet said giving me a warning look

Shrugging my shoulders I said nothing, I was too calm to react on anything he said.

Maybe because I had to much weed in my system to say anything, opening my vintage bag I pulled out some goldfish.

"You can't eat that in here." The vet said looking at me.

Blinking at him I grabbed a handfull of goldfish and opened my mouth putting them in slowly, "Oops."

The guy just shook his head and walked to the other side of this cramped place, then I noticed Scott stop moving the boxes.

Looking up at him I frowned, "What?" I whispered

And i leaned down from my postion on the floor and looked to see Stiles father, Sheiff S.

"Hey there Scott, you staying out of trouble?" He asked

Scott hesitated before he spoke and I poked his leg, he watched the dog before he opened his mouth:

"Y-Yeah."

Sheiff S. bent down and spoke to me, "Hello, Kennedy. Hows the ground, chilly?" He asked and started laughing

Frowning I shook my head, that wasn't even funny.

"You know..because the ground is usually hard...and cold...?" Sheiff S replied

Faking a smile I let out a laugh, "Oh yeah. I get it."

_I see where Stiles gets his jokes from.._

When the bald guy and Sheiff S brought up the wolf situation, I rushed to my feet just as Scott did.

Standing in between Sheiff S and The guy both Scott and I help work for, I grabbed the paper and looked at the bite.

Yeah that looked the same as mine, Turning my back on them I unbuttoned my sleeves and pulled them down trying to cover the bite.

Smoothing my hair out I tried to pay more attention to the conversation.

The vet guy told the Sheiff that it wasn't a wolf that could of attacked this guy, because the wolf would of aimed for his throat.

Smirking I knew I had to keep that in mind when we beat that Alpha's ass.

Scott kept looking as if something bothered him while the guy said this, but I knew it wasn't just me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It was nothing, just some dream that I had about Allison." Scott said walking through the automatic doors of the hospital holding some food for mom.

Rolling my eyes I started walking backwords so I could look at Scott and talk to him at the same time.

"Ugh..you gross Scott. I don't want to hear about your wet dream about Allison," I replied

Scott raised his eyebrown his face turning a slight shade of pink underneath his tan skintone, Smirking I patted his shoulder.

"N-No. It wasn't like that..." He started

Holding my hand up, "Please. I'm just a child, I don't want to hear anymore."

Scott rolled his eyes as we approached mom, she stood up smiling at both of us.

"Uh, its my beautiful and talented children. And they are bringing me dinner?" She asked suprised

Plopping myself up on her counter, I smiled at her how beautiful she was...I mean I had to get my looks from somewhere.

Scott leaned up on the counter and replied with, "I thought you'd like to skip the cafertia tonight."

Then my mom finally came out with, "You are soo not getting the car tomorrow night."

Scott looked at her with shock expression, and I started laughing pointing at him.

"Mom," He started pushing me off the counter, I caught myself.

"What, you have a curfew. But I will take this." She said taking the lunch she kissed me on my forehead, "Love you guys."

Smiling I turned to Scott,"Looks like you can't go on your little date with princess."

Scott started walking off, and I ran next to him laughing grabbing his arm.

"Oh lighten up. You can spend your friday night, with me."

Scott shook his head and mumbled, "Thats _exactly _why I'm trying to get away from you."

Glaring at him I punched his shoulder and he exactly rubbed his shoulder and looked at me shocked.

"Have you been working out, Ken? Damn." He said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That means I can go out with Allison," Scott said smiling at Stiles

Sucking my teeth I kicked my feet up on the seat and started to pick my nails, I wasn't there when Scott went to go see Derek.

So I really didn't give a fuck, now he was talking about Allison.

"I was going to say now you won't kill me." Stiles replied

Scott froze, "Oh yeah. That too"

Chuckling I just shook my head at these two idiots.

Once Stiles stopped a red light he turned in his seat to look back at me with those adorable light brown-hazel eyes of his.

I couldn't help but smile when I was around him, "What?"

"D-do you think you could hang over at my house" Stiles asked

Shrugging I played with my phone, "You sure you want me over your house, last time I was there you dad told me not to come back."

When cars started beeping at Stiles to go he pressed the pedal and my head slammed back against the carseat, giving him a glare I rubbed my head.

"Yeah you should hang out with Stiles." Scott pinched his cheek, which caused Stiles to push his arm away.

, "Is Lydia going to be there?" I asked with a cold tone.

Scott turned looking at me, "Oh come on. Your still mad at her because of middle school? And no she's hanging out with me and Allison"

Pointing my finger in his face I yelled, "If Stiles backstabbed you in the back I bet you would of broke his face...but then again your the nice child."

Scott rolled his eyes, Stiles looked at me through his rearview mirror.

"What could Lydia possibly do to make you so angry?" He asked

Sighing, "Can we just drop it?"

Looking out the window, it was quiet for a min then we pulled up to the house.

Scott climbed out and wouldn't let the seat up, I was about to punch the seat so it could go flying but I had respect for Stiles old beat-up jeep.

So I jumped into the frontseat and right when I was about to climb out, Stiles grabbed my wrist.

Swallowing I turned looking at his eyes, "What?"

"Can you come..please for me?" He asked seriously

Crossing my arms I smacked my lips, "Why should I?"

Stiles smiled, "Because I'll order you those crunchy cripsy fries..." He said pointing my side

Still being ticklish my body jerked away from him I giggled?

"S-stop...alright...but you have to promise me something else," I said seriously

Stiles looked at me grinning, "Anything?"

"Buy me those honey chipotle wings too?" And with that I gave him my famous smile, Shutting the door to his truck I made sure my hips swayed because I knew he was watching ; )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott banged on my door as if he was the fucking police or something, I pulled my door opened qucick thinking something happened to mom.

"Is mom alright?" I yelled

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no I was just telling you i'm about to leave."

Rolling my eyes I sat on the edge of my bed, and pulled on my heels. Standing in front of my mirror I smiled and leaned into the mirror as if I was going to kiss it.

"This is the only thing you get to make out with." Scott teased standing behind me.

Pushing him playfully, "Shut up. So are you excited to see Allison?"

Scott smiled, "A little bit...hey why do you care?" He asked looking at me funny.

Shrugging, "I just thought it'd be nice to ask...don't get used to me acting like I care."

Scott rested his arm over my shoulders and stared down at my outfit, "You look nice. Trying to get cute for Stiles?"

Then I blushed a little bit, "N-No. I don't need dress to impress you should already know this."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know. But you look nice."

Looking at my outfit again I could say I did good, I had my white eyeshadow lightly smeared making my funny colored eyes pop, a jean vest on with a tan tube top shirt underneath, and I was rocking my black skinny jeans that rested nicely on my hips, and of course I had to have my hoops in. Grabbing my black LA Snapback and my HELLO KITY snapback I turned to Scott.

"Which one?" I asked

Scott looked down at both symbols, "I'd go with the hello kitty."

Smiling I placed it on my head then I heard a horn beep, "Thats for you, idiot of mine."

Scott laughed, "Later, and tell Stiles not to put his hands on you too much."

Glaring at him I threw my beanie pillow at him but he ran to quick, sighing I took one last look and told Stiles I was on my way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles was teaching me how to play some zombie game, I had the pink controller even though I would of perfered purple.

"No! You keep cheating!" I yelled standing up from my spot

Stiles laughed at me, "I just beat your ass for the 3rd time."

Throwing my snapback down I glared at him pointing in his face, "No, rematch now!"

Stiles scratched the back of his head, "Give me 10 mins my thumbs hurt."

Rolling my eyes I plopped back on the couch, and popped a fry in my mouth chewing.

And I mumbled a, "Punk bitch." To him

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his knees looking at me, "_What _did you just call me?"

Leaning into his face I smiled, "A _Punk Bitch-_

His lips were on mine In that second, Stiles pushed me back on the couch slowly. My hands held his face in my hands as his tongue slipped into my mouth, liking this feeling I pushed him back to get a breath.

"I'm sorry-

Smashing my lips to his again I was now straddling his lap as his hands slid down to my ass slowly, smirking into the kiss I started to feel heat rise up my body. My claws were digging into his arm and he let out a yelp in pain. Forcing my body away from him I slammed myself up against the wall, his forearm was bleeding really bad it actually made me want to cry. He stared down at it and then looked at me.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I have to go-" And i ran out of the house.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! UM...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES, I DON'T HAVE MICROSOFT ON MY CPU; SO IM STUCK WITH WORDPAD -_- TILL NEXT TIME ! :D***


End file.
